1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging chip having an inductor therein and, more particularly, to a packaging chip using as an inductor a sealing material needed for packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic chips diversely used in various electronic products can be easily damaged by external shock since the chips have minute electronic circuits therein. Therefore, in the process of manufacturing a chip, a packaging process is inevitably required.
The packaging process refers to a job wherein a circuit element is provided with physical functions and a shape so as to be mounted on an electronic component. That is, the packing process refers to a job of hermetically sealing the circuit element in order to prevent the introduction of foreign material into the circuit element or damaging the circuit element due to external shock. In order to hermetically seal the circuit element, a separate substrate is used and fabricated into a packaging substrate, which is bonded to a base substrate mounting the circuit element therein. As above, the chip over which the packaging has been done is generally referred to as a packaging chip. Specifically, wafer level packaging is performed so that compactness, high performance, and so on, can be achieved, coping with the recent trend of electronic products.
Meanwhile, the circuit element mounted in the chip can be a thin film bulk acoustic resonator or the like. In this case, the acoustic resonators having uniform frequency characteristics are properly arranged on the base substrate and connected to the elements, such as inductors or the like, to implement filters.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are views for showing a shape of an inductor 20 formed on a base substrate 10 in a conventional manner. FIG. 1A shows an inductor 20 formed in a spiral shape, and FIG. 1B shows an inductor 20 formed in a meandering shape. The inductors 20 formed as in FIGS. 1A and 1B take up a relatively wide area on the base substrate 10. Accordingly, if the inductors 20 are included in the chip, the size of the chip itself becomes large. Therefore, the chip is hardly ever used in a small-sized communication device such as a cellular phone.
In addition, the widths of the inductors 20 have to be narrow in order for the inductors 20 to be formed in the shapes shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Accordingly, the vertical cross-sectional areas of the inductors 20 are reduced, which results in a large resistance value. Consequently, there exists a problem in that the Q (Quality factor) value of the chip itself becomes low.